Something Strange
by EvieBear
Summary: When something unexpected takes place at the ARC nobody knows what to do.  Can Jess find out who the mysterious man is? Contains some JESKER!
1. Problems

**Hiya Guys! Well, this is my first ever fanfiction and of course it's about my favourite show PRIMEVAL (best show ever, you must watch it!) and my favourite characters in PRIMEVAL, JESS and BECKER! Hope you like it! Xx**

**Chapter 1**

Jess was as usual on the ADD playing around with the keyboard. The team had just closed the anomaly and dealt with the incursion. Jess was as ever relieved that everyone was on their way back to the ARC safe and sound. Everything in the ARC was loud and buzzing until…

"Jess…. Move away from the ADD, I need to use it, NOW!" shouted a man Jess had never seen before. He was pointing a lethal gun right at Jess.

"Uh…ummm… Who are you? How do you know my name? I don't even know you. And please put it down…." Replied Jess who was now really shaking.

" Jess, I told you to get out of the way. I need to use the ADD." Exclaimed the man.

With that jess picked up the phone and dialled for security.

The man loaded his gun. "Jess….PUT THE PHONE DOWN NOW!" Shouted the man.

By this point someone had already called for security and the man and Jess were surrounded.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!" Hollowed Becker with an EMD in his hand. Matt, Connor, Emily and Abby followed making their way through the crowd. Lester came out of his office and was shocked to see what had happened.

"Who the hell let him in here? I thought our security was brilliant!" yelled Lester.

"I don't know! He just was here and was pointing that gun at me!" Jess replied trying to shuffle her way towards Becker.

"STOP!" the man shouted and pulled the trigger on his gun. Becker jumped in the way of jess and took the bullet through the shoulder. He fell to the floor. Jess bent down and shouted for a medic. About a second after Matt shot the man with his EMD and he fell to the ground. The man was not dead but unconscious.

"BECKER! You are going to be okay. Come on we need to get you to the medical room" said Jess trying to stay as calm as possible. She looked at Abby and then looked at the man. "We will deal with him; just get Becker some treatment as soon as possible. You trained for first aid didn't you?" Asked Abby.

"Yea, okay… be careful." Replied Jess who was now helping Becker walk to the medical room. " are you feeling alright?" she asked trying to make Becker feel better.

"Well…let's just say I'm not feeling my very best!" replied Becker.

Jess giggled slightly and headed for the Medical Bay.

_To be continued…_


	2. Recoveries

**Hiya! This is my second chapter. Hope you like it! Please review! Xx**

Finally, Jess and Becker got to the medical room.

"Where are the medics? They should have been here ages ago," moaned Jess.

"Look, Jess you trained for first aid didn't you?" said Becker.

"Yes…." replied Jess.

"Well you can take the bullet out then!" said Becker.

"No, ill hurt you or just make it worst or just totally mess things up and then…"

"Look Jess, if you don't take it out now it could cause really bad permanent damage" insisted Becker.

Jess sighed. "Ok… but just know that I am really sorry if I mess things up" she mumbled.

"You won't" Becker replied smiling.

"What are we gonna do with him?" asked Connor.

"Well, somebody should interview him. Matt, you would be great at that!" said Emily.

"Yeah, Emily's right. We need to find out what he was doing here and who he is before we jump to anything else, Matt are you ok with doing that?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Just ask Jess, when she gets back, to set up CCTV in there" ordered Matt.

"What about Becker? Do you think he will be ok?" asked Emily.

"He'll be fine" said Matt "Now let's get Mr Mysterious to the interviewing room"

"Ok finished, are you feeling ok?" Asked Jess hoping for a positive response.

"Better than before" replied Becker getting up.

"Do you want me to persuade Lester to let you go off on medical leave?" Asked Jess.

"No don't worry I think I will be fine" replied Becker.

"Are you sure?" questioned Jess.

"Positive, now we better get back and help the others" said Becker "Thank you though, for you know….."

"No problem!" Jess said smiling. "Hey and…errmmm you know that you said if I don't take the bullet out now it would cause you really permanent damage….. Were you lying?"

"No! Of course not….Errmmm…..uh….okay maybe a little but you know people exaggerate now and then!" Becker said hoping jess wouldn't be mad.

"Don't worry its fine! I didn't particularly want to hang round Mr Mysterious, he was quite creepy!" Jess giggled.

"Yeah, sorry but we are gonna have to be get back and find out who the hell is!" Becker said patting Jess on the back.

"I suppose so; after all he did try to kill you!" Jess sighed.

They walked off down the corridor laughing at how Lester's face changed and how Matt just shot the man in one big blow. But they were both were thinking most of all, who is Mr Mysterious?

_To be continued…_


	3. Nightmares

"What is your name?" asked Matt.

There was no reply.

"Tell me! Who are you?" Matt asked again getting slightly frustrated.

"Look if you don't tell us who you are we can't help you!" moaned Becker.

"I don't need your help! What gave you any idea that I need your help?" shouted Mr Mysterious.

He sighed.

"Okay you don't need our help, just tell us who you are and why you need the ADD and you can leave after that." Said Matt.

"I CANT LEAVE! I NEED TO STOP HIM!" hollowed Mr Mysterious.

"Fine, just tell us who you are?" exclaimed Becker who was no extremely annoyed. The strange thing was Mr mysterious looked VERY familiar.

"OK, ok. It's me. Becker from the future. I need to stop….." Future Becker started.

"WHAT?" yelled Becker. "You can't be me….stop lying….really?

Matt froze.

"Yes, I am you but I need to get to the ADD to stop him" Future Becker continued.

"You shot me!"Exclaimed Becker.

"I had to stop you otherwise he would destroy everything!" Future Becker shouted.

"Who is he?" asked Matt.

"PHILLIP!" bellowed Future Becker.

"But he is dead! We stopped him over 2 months ago!" Said Matt.

….

Jess woke with a start. Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest. Abby and Connor were in her room, Abby clutching an umbrella and Connor a clock.

"Are you ok? You were screaming." Asked Abby.

"Yeah, are you ok? You really freaked me out!" Said Connor.

Jess panted for breath.

"I'm sooooooo sorry. It was just a really bad and weird dream….. Why are you holding a clock and my umbrella?" Asked Jess.

"Oh err…" Abby and Connor said at the same time exchanging looks and hiding the stuff behind their back.

"We thought someone was in here" explained Connor.

"Oh! Well it was just a bad dream so it's ok!" said Jess leaning back into her bed.

"Ok…. Well we're gonna get back to bed, are you ok?" said Abby.

"Yeah, I'm fine now!" replied Jess.

Abby and Connor walked back to their rooms.

Jess sighed. She was still terrified…..


End file.
